Sin
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: An angel falls into the grasp of an incubus and they sin together. Curious about each other's identity, they seek to find the truth. Warning: Character identity is not mentioned until later.


Sin

Written By: ReinaSaurus

* * *

Chapter One: Fated Meeting

The wind blew gently, the tops of trees swayed to the current of the breezes. The leaves struggled to pull free from the hold of the tree branches. It was a late spring afternoon, the street by the town church was silent and vacant of all people expect for one. Time seemed to be frozen as a male wearing white graced the scene. He had seemingly appeared out of nowhere as he stood in front of the church steps as though he didn't belong there and yet here he stood. The male, as tall as Adonis with his taunt muscles, had hair as white as lilac. It feathered against his face covering his chiseled face while he stared with dullness at the church doors. He looked unsettled, as though his wants were taken away from him. It took him a while before the strange male walked closer to the steps and sat down carefully, as though he was testing how far he could go. He stared across the street from where he sat his hands on his lap as his eyes glazed with emptiness. The winds picked up a bit more and the collar of his barely buttoned shirt whipped against his collar bone. He didn't seem to breathe as he let Mother Nature take its course with his body.

Leaves scurried across the concrete grounds, a male, who wasn't a stranger to all but still found a way to remain a stranger to many, walked his usual course. He had his hands in his trench coats pockets, tapping his feet while he walks as he whistled with an aimless tune. This road was usually bristling with folks who needed the salvation of the church and much to his curiosity; he noticed how empty it stood. More than it stood empty, the air tasted as though time had paused for a moment. He could feel that something had happened at the church that stood a few more feet ahead of him. The top layer of his blond hair swayed gently towards the church, there was a magnetic pull grabbing at him and he could feel the adrenaline rush into his veins. He had stopped walking already, his feet facing the other direction as he stared at the red bricked church. It was growing old as more time had passed, the entire structure looked weak but it had stayed tall for centuries by the strong belief of the people. The young male rolled his shoulders to the side and stared at the eerie silence of it all, he didn't think too much as he changed his course to walk towards it.

The leaves still danced across the concrete grounds riddled with pebbles despite the way the air around the church was dry. The black trench coat swayed to a breeze that was displaced with the atmosphere. The male trudged past the opened gates and noticed a peculiar sight that almost made him turn back and cross the road once more. There was a figure sitting against the church stone steps, their back resting against the railing as they stared upwards. This sight was peculiar, not only was there something obviously wrong with the church's atmosphere but a strange man was here. The man was here when no one else was. The man in the trench coat followed the sight of what the strange man in white was looking at. He was mildly surprised the male was staring at the mosaic glass that took the place of windows. He looked back at the strange man who illuminated white with his appearance, maybe he should leave? He contemplated that thought juggling it around his mind, but decided against it. There was something about this lone man that left him confused, there was something about him that seemed wild.

The mosaic glass seemed longing to the male's eyes, his dull eyes showed a flicker of pain as he suddenly stood up to his feet with inhumane precision. He rolled on the balls of his bare feet and leapt into the air, his hair barely whipping against his face as he floated in the air currents right next the mosaic glass. The man in white sighed as he reached a bare hand to the glass; his long fingers dust away smudges that take away from the brilliance of the window.

He raises an eyebrow that goes unseen under his thick blond hair; he did not expect that to happen. He had a feeling that the man in white was not normal but to be an angel? That was surely the last thing on his mind. He stared at the large white wings that protruded out the body of the floating man; he stared in awe at the heavenly presence of them. Mostly everything made sense, the odd atmosphere, the mysterious absence of people, and the lack of time? It was all the doing of the angel but, whether the angel knew or not was unclear. There was definitely something drawing him closer to the angel and it may just be his curse of curiosity. The closer he walked he realized that the angel was cleaning the church's largest window with his hands. He wondered in his mind if this is what angels do on their free time, clean churches as a hobby. As the man in the black trench coat walked to where the angel had previously sat, he looked up at the angel. This gave him an interesting view. He stares silently wondering whether the angel was aware of him or if he would have to make himself known. After a few minutes of staring up the angel's shirt and the angel cleaning, it became apparent that, no, the angel was ignoring him it seems. This sort of left him feeling annoyed, it was clear that the angel was aware of his presence, what celestial being wouldn't?

He decided to speak up, tired of waiting, "What are you doing?" He asks, loud enough that the other should hear him speaking to him as they were the only ones there.

The angel turns his head, looking down at the strange man. His sharp eyes stared at the male who had spotted him. He didn't think much of it as he answered quietly before continuing his cleaning.

"Nothing."

The blond smiled as he could feel the lilac coloured eyes scan over him. Surely, he must have come off as a surprise to the angel. The angel dressed in white and he dressed in black, he smirks at the answer.

"Cleaning off the mosaic glass and flying isn't nothing, you know?" He says playfully, chuckling under his breath.

The angel replies right away easily slipping into a conversation with the blond. He seemed to have no guards as he finishes cleaning the window.

"…just wiping the window."

The angel said as he slowly put his hands away, his wings fluttered as his floated lower.

He stares at how easily the angel answered that, he felt a thrill inside him that was slowly bubbling. He sighs, releasing the exhaustion of the feeling as he shakes his head. "So this is what happens to broken angels?" His voice was playful the more he began to feel this tingling feeling inside him. It was...interesting to say the least.

The angel seemed insulted as he landed on the top steps. His lips pull up to a pout at the man dressed in black.

The youthful man in the trench coat looked with interest as the angel looked hurt from being called broken, he would have to rule that out from his curiousity. Though, he is immensely humored to see the angel land in front of him with a pout. The angel looked like a child who didn't know how to fight back; it made him wonder if all angels were like that or was this on an exception. He smiles at the angel, commenting at the pouting. "I'm getting awfully lucky today." He said it out loud but it was really for himself. He had nothing great planned today expect for that date he had promised to that girl from the superstore but those kind of things were nothing compared to spending time with an angel.

The angel frowns a little, as though only now realizing this stranger's identity should be known before further conversing. "And you are...?"

The man walked up a step with a smirk. He offhandedly commented that the angel did not care about who he really was going as far as calling him,

"Mr. Fallen Angel."

He said that mostly to test the waters, if "Broken" did not work then how about "Fallen".

The angel smiles physically pleased that he didn't have to hear the strangers rambling. It sort of caught him in a good feeling that this strange man in black had guessed that on the first go. The angel wondered how interesting this man could be before he got bored.

"Not at all."

He answered with amusement.

He took a few more steps up but not necessarily too close to the angel as though he was a wild bird ready to fly away. A hand was placed on the hip of his black jeans, he spoke smugly.

"I oddly expect that from you." He confessed, noticing the questioning look the amused angel was giving him. He mentally chuckled that he was right. Definitely fallen.

The angel takes a step closer, questioning why the mere man had called him 'Fallen'. He didn't address it right away but it troubled him.

"What makes you so sure I'm fallen? I never felt more alive." The angel asks with so much conviction, he had his hands balled into fist as he smiled wickedly. The merriment in his actions had not reached his eyes.

The blond had noticed the off place of the angel's emotion and features; he tilts his head in thought. He wondered out loud to the angel not feeling shy to have his thoughts open for discussion.

"A lonely angel had fallen down to earth and was sitting in front of a church quietly staring at the mosaic glass?"

He asks openly, there was no way any angel would be happy about this situation. He wouldn't go so crazy as to say he was an expert but he just had a suspicion he was right about this. The angel seemed to glare at him when he questioned that as though it was still a touchy subject. This served him the idea that he was right even more.

"I'm just trying to find a place to live for a while." The angel's smooth voice spoke; he did not feel right that he had to justify his circumstances to a strange human. He had hoped that this answer will give the man a good reason to leave him alone. Though the question was answered, it seemed the human had more questions that flew endlessly.

The blond smiled at that and pushed out another question, "Because you fell from Heaven?" His observations tend to be well informed, and he could tell that the angel was getting annoyed.

The angel looked away.

"Banished; I didn't fall."

The human's smile dropped. It was obviously this wasn't a good topic, although not an expert he was still aware how anyone would feel about banishment. The stories he would hear weren't very welcoming. "Well...that must hurt more for an angel?" This was his first time meeting a banished angel so he couldn't stop himself from asking but he didn't seem to feel any reserves in asking to begin with. Besides, he wouldn't know how it felt to be banished as he tended to be alone from company. The angel shrugs at the question.

"Sort of..."

He reluctantly thought back to how he was kicked out and dismisses the thought with a frown.

The man stared through his bangs, watching the angel's face change features to his thoughts. He wouldn't lie if he said he was curious to why an angel would be banished but he had a feeling he shouldn't prey too much. The blond male tilts his head up slightly staring at the window.

"Is there any reason why you came here?"

He asks suddenly looking back at the angel to see how his face changes to his emotions. He wondered inwardly if the angel even knew how he had been expressing his emotions so physically or if he was unaware.

The question was all too inviting but also pricked at the angel's mind. He had enough of thinking of the past. The angel turned his head back, his shoulders tilting to the side as he stares at the tall wooden entrance. Those doors haven't been opened in a year now, but it looked even more welcoming like that.

"It's empty. And it looks comfortable." The angel found himself confessing, he furrowed his brows hearing the desperation in his voice and he hoped it was inaudible. The human looks back at the angel.

"You're planning to live here, aren't you?" He sounded a bit surprised by that. "Didn't Heaven kick you out?"

The angel frowns walking to the door, "What's that got to do with this place?"

He asked offended. It made him feel weird when a stranger such as this human was being so keen to prying into his business. He should have known how selfish humans were so selfish there really shouldn't be any surprise.

The human shrugs. "I figured that all churches were connected to Heaven, as each church is the house of God and whatnot." He says dismissively, waving his hand in the air.

Moving along the steps with fluid motions, it was almost a surprise to see the angel kick down the church doors with his foot. The man quirked his head to the side. The angel's voice echoed in the empty church.

"It's nice in here." His voice was soft and hallow.

The man followed after the angel without a second thought, his hands were in his pockets as he hopped up on each step. He noted that the church looked more abandoned than he had initially thought it would look. The angel was walking further into the church, passing by the aisle of benches. He inspected the area wondering if he could renovate the church so he could live here.

"That sounds sort of sad."

The celestial being turned his head to the source of the voice. "What makes you say that?"

"You miss Heaven enough to sleep in the church."

"I just liked the mosaic glass."

"There are many places with mosaic glass windows."

They both stare at each other. At this point the man couldn't keep his eyes at the same level as the angel. There was a heavy push in him that was forcing him to look away. So he did. He turned his head and found himself taking interest in the large cross that was hung over the podium. Although, he looked away, he could still feel the burn of the angel's eyes on him. He wasn't familiar with this feeling. Being pressured, feeling hot, his body urged him to move away but by his nature he wasn't about to do that.

"Who are you?"

He blinked his eyes, being forced out of the trance. He eyed the angel from the corner of his eyes but quickly looked away when he saw how fierce their eyes were at him.

"I'm a male."

He said rather lamely, swallowing the spit that accumulated in his mouth. He was trying to avoid that angel's inspection which he knew was contradicting his original plan.

Obviously, the angel found it particular that he wasn't stating his identify. It was weird for someone to answer that question in such a manner. The angel wondered if maybe this human didn't understand his question. Either way, it didn't mean anything. He knew this man was simply an imbecile and nothing significant. He went to sit down at one of the benches but he remained facing the stranger to incur more questions. It seemed this man wasn't planning on leaving this place until they got what they wanted. The being's wings fluffed out behind him to hug his upper body. "And what are you doing here?"

He could hear a fluttering sound coming from the direction of the angel. The curiousity got to him and he looked to see what had happened. He was relieved to see that the angel was no longer scrutinizing him with his eyes but was relaxingly sitting down. The man stared at the wings that lifted up to wrap around the body of the angel unsurely. "It's not every day one gets to meet an angel, banished or not."

It was the first time he had seen an angel, let alone a laughing angel. He watched as the angels' wings unwrap around them and flap upwards. The angel lifted off the bench and drifted towards the man. He watched as the angel emerged out from the shadows and move into the light that beamed out from the cracked window where he stood. He leaned back as the angel's face came closer to him.

"Now, isn't that good for you?" The angel's breath was airy and smelled like sweet candy. The man felt something inside him burn fiercely and his blood bumped with adrenaline as he pushed himself to strike a conversation with the celestial being. He cracked a smile and chuckled.

"It is, now I can use a really corny pick up line saying I met an angel."

"Corny … pick-up lines…?"

"It's a mortal thing they use for potential sex partners." The man couldn't believe he was about to explain what flirting was to an angel. If he wasn't going to reach a real low before, he sure was going to now. The angel moved back as they looked curiously to the man in front of him.

"How does it go?"

He never would have believed this would have happened to him. If anyone were about to tell him that he was about to talk to an angel about pick-up lines, he would have laughed at their faces. This was too surreal even for him!

"Uhhh...it's just really corny and bad?" He said not exactly prepared to say of this to an angel! Was he supposed to be saying these kind of things? Honestly, maybe someone was putting him up to this…

The angel frowned at the man. "You don't know how to explain it do you?"

"I do!" He wasn't about to be humiliated by an angel! Or anyone else who was pranking him! The angel looked at him with not a single once of belief. He bites the inside of his cheeks. He might as well test out the new one he thought up. He sighs looking at the angel who was waiting patiently for him to explain. He took the angel's hands in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of the other's hand. He leaned as close as he could to the angel and spoke very lightly to set the mood.

"Am I dead, angel? Because its heaven being with you." He stared into the angels eyes which weren't affecting him like before which made him curious to know what happened before but he didn't say it. He was waiting for the angel to respond to his line instead. He watched as the angel's eyes blinked slowly at him. He saw barely noticed at how the wings twitched as he spoke. When the angel finally spoke he was a bit annoyed.

"…I don't see how that was a corny pick-up line."

The man sighed loudly, letting go of the hands of the angel. H took a large step back and moved his hand to the back of his head. He rubbed his hair rather messily. Of course the angel wouldn't understand. He was an angel!

"It's lame and awful, yet humans seem to like it."

The angel looked a bit surprised when the man stepped away and releasing the grasp of his hand. Had he said something wrong? He assumed he must have with how the stranger was acting… why was he following the whim of a stranger? He looked up once more when the man spoke again but this time asking him to try it out.

"Want to try it out, Mr. Angel?"

"...sure."

The man smiled weakly. Honestly, what was he doing…teaching the angel how to do pick-up lines? He would be lying if he said he wasn't having any fun with this. "Alright, go for it." He waited as the angel stared at him again, it made him nervous again like before. He was beginning to feel nervous again. Even more so as the angel moved incredibly close to him to stroke his cheek with the palm of his hand. He wondered why he didn't notice before, their hand was really cold. He glanced at the hand touching him before looking back to stare at the angel. He knew it would be over rather quickly, once the angel spoke.

"Why do you hide your eyes?"

"…That's not a pick-up line." He laughed lightly as he smiled at the angel for messing up. The angel continued to stare at him and hold his hand to the man's cheek. He stopped smiling when he realized that the angel was forgoing the humour of pick-up lines to quell his own curiousity. The man sighed and took into consideration the hassle he would go through if he didn't answer him properly.

"I happened to style my hair like this…" He wasn't lying. He hoped this would be the end of the discussion and the angel would move away but he was out of luck. He felt the bangs of his hair being pushed away from his face. In the split moment he wondered what he should do. He could prevent this situation from escalating or he could leave everything as it is. But then he remembered that he was dealing with an angel. There was no need for him to change anything. So he let it be. He blinked his eyes slowly, not used to having them exposed to the outside. He could feel the angel staring even more at his eyes. The eyes that marked who he was. The very eyes that put fear into the humans that dealt with him. The eyes that screamed blood. The angel let go of him and moved back.

"You're not human."

"Oh no, I'm not? How tragic."

"What are you?"

"Didn't you already point it out; not human?"

He said it a bit rudely, but he wasn't sure what to expect from the angel. The angel continued to stare at his eyes, he wasn't feeling incredibly pressured once again but he was feeling a bit outed. He doesn't show many beings his eyes so it sort of bothered him with all the staring the angel was doing.

"What? You like them?" His voice snapped, breaking eye contact with the angel. The answer that swiftly danced to the beat the angel said made him stiff in surprise.

"Yes."

 _tbc_

* * *

Author Note: Thank you for reading. Would anyone like to guess the identity of who these characters are? I wonder if anyone can guess it right.


End file.
